DELAPAN TAHUN
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Dan kini pertemuan mereka membawa sebuah kisah yang mengejutkan -terutama bagi Kakashi Hatake. KakaAnko fic again. RnR? Sorry bad summary.


DELAPAN TAHUN

Oneshot fanfic

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: KakaAnko. Slight AnkoYamato.

Genre: Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Romance?

Rate: M.

Warning: tak ada lemon disini, tak ada violence juga. Tapi aku takut bahasa gajeku terlalu sulit buat dicerna, mohon kerjasamanya (makanya ratingnya M). OOC, AU, Crackpairing, typos

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**_DELAPAN TAHUN_**

.

.

.

"Apa benar dia anakku, Anko?!" tanyaku dengan penuh selidik, penuh keraguan.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lemah sambil terus menangis. Ah, ini sungguh tidak normal. Bagaimana mungkin? Kami –kami hanya melakukannya satu kali! Tidak, mungkin dua-tiga kali, tapi –

Ayolah! Mana mungkin dia mengandung anakku!

.

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian, kudengar ia telah melahirkan. Dan lima bulan sebelumnya juga terdengar kabar itu. Aku mendengar bahwa…

Yamato menikahinya.

Yamato? Rekan sesama shinobi kami, yang anggota Anbu itu?

Ya. Benar. Aku tidak mungkin salah.

Yamato.

.

.

.

Hei, ayolah! Apa aku sejahat itu? Kalian boleh menyebutku predator! Jika –jika aku berbuat hal bejat macam menghamili murid perempuanku atau mencabuli anak kecil lain….

Tapi ini hal yang berbeda! Aku **bukan** pria rendah semacam itu. Aku hanya –lupakan.

Dia –Anko memang mantan kekasihku! Kami memang pernah menjalin hubungan, tepatnya… Hubungan yang sangat singkat. Dan aku –tidak pernah mencintai dia.

Aku menjadi kekasihnya tanpa melibatkan rasa apa-apa dalam diriku.

Tak ada perasaan spesial padanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya setelah menjalin cinta dengannya selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Dan setelah itu –aku dikejutkan oleh pengakuannya pada masalah kehamilan itu.

Dan yang lebih membuat aku semakin terkejut adalah, dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya. Betapa gilanya!

.

.

.

.

Tetapi prediksiku benar, bukan?

Akhirnya bukan aku yang harus menikahinya. Akhirnya pria yang benar-benar berhak-lah yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayi itu. Ya, Yamato.

Jika bukan ia pelakunya, kenapa ia mau menikahi Anko Mitarashi?

Kuminta kalian semua berfikir karenanya…

.

.

.

.

Yamato…. Dan Anko Mitarashi.

Ya, aku pikir mereka tidak buruk sebagai pasangan. Aku sudah cukup mengenal Yamato yang tegas itu. Dan aku juga lumayan mengerti kepribadian gadis Mitarashi itu.

.

.

.

.

Delapan tahun. Sudah delapan tahun sejak peristiwa itu. Sejak aku mendengar kabar bahwa pria itu bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Anko.

Dan dalam kurun waktu delapan tahun itu jugalah, aku sangat tidak lagi peduli tentang kabar mereka.

Selama ini saja aku tidak peduli, kenapa aku juga harus mendengarkan gosip terbaru tentang mereka?

Tidak. Aku malas. Terima kasih.

Itu tidak penting.

Mereka tidak penting.

Yang lebih penting adalah –aku, diriku, kehidupanku.

Ah, aku sudah setua ini tetapi belum juga menikah.

Umurku satu tahun lagi sudah menginjak tiga puluh tahun tiga tahun. Cukup tua juga bukan? Dan aku –bodohnya malah baru saja putus dari kekasihku. Benar-benar sial.

.

.

.

Namun mataku nyaris tidak bisa berkedip ketika aku melihat makhluk itu.

.

.

.

.

Itu –benar-benar aneh. Kenapa aku bisa melihat sosok seperti dia?

.

.

.

.

Polos. Ceria. Tapi entah mengapa –terlihat mirip denganku.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, mirip denganku!

.

.

.

.

Ah, aku lihat Mitarashi itu berada di sana. Apa dia…. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

.

.

.

.

Yamato juga ada. Ehm, sepertinya –sepertinya tengah terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

Ah, tapi makhluk ini jauh lebih ganjil. Dan aku tidak peduli pada pasangan itu –yang sedang diterpa gosip panas itu.

.

.

.

.

Hey, siapa namamu? Entah –rasanya aku sangat gila karena sangat ingin bertanya.

.

.

.

Aku sangat penasaran. Lebih tepatnya –takjub. Ehm, mungkin juga mendapat sedikit aura –terpesona. Dia benar-benar luar biasa. Belum pernah aku merasa begini sebelumnya, ketika melihat seseorang. Perlahan, makhluk itu mendekatiku. Menatapku dengan sedikit kecurigaan. Entah, sepertinya ia memperhatikanku.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan hanya menatap begitu, dia Paman Kakashi... Ayo, beri salam dan hormat padanya!"

Ucap sebuah suara yang kukenal. Ah, Anko Mitarashi. Kenapa –kenapa dia kesini, menyapa anak ini, pula!?

.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Kakashi?" tanyanya lembut. Dia –tampak sedikit berubah. Tampak lebih cantik, lebih dewasa. Tidak kekanakan seperti dulu lagi. Dan mungkin saja, karena ia telah berkeluarga dan menyandang gelar sebagai seorang istri dan ibu.

Ibu? Dari anak ini?

Anak laki-laki yang baru aku temui ini?

.

.

.

Tatapan takjubku masih belum bisa berhenti. Melihat bocah laki-laki dengan usia yang kuperkirakan antara enam sampai delapan tahun itu. Bocah laki-laki polos yang lucu, tampak menggemaskan. Membuatku terpana semenjak pertama aku melihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu tadi.

.

.

.

Dan yang lebih membuatku terpaku adalah –yang membuatku sangat kehilangan kata-kata adalah –

**Dia-sangat-mirip-denganku.**

.

.

.

"Kakashi, kau sudah lihat anakku kan? Namanya Ryuzaki….. Dia –dia tampan bukan?" tanya Anko Mitarashi sedikit tercekat. Entah kenapa, ia seolah sulit mengatakannya. Mungkinkah pikiran di otaknya sama pecahnya dengan apa yang ada di otakku?

.

.

.

.

Ya, dia tampan.

.

.

.

.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu"

.

.

.

.

Ya, sangat mirip –denganku.

.

.

.

.

Warna rambutnya putih keperakan. Wajahnya –wajahnya juga. Persis aku. Persis aku waktu kecil dulu. Persis aku….

.

.

.

.

"Dia anakmu, Kakashi. Seperti yang aku katakan delapan tahun yang lalu"

.

.

.

"Dia anakmu. Tetapi kau tidak kunjung percaya"

.

.

.

.

Ini tidak mungkin. Namun kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Lalu, kenapa Yamato menikahimu?"

.

.

Dengungan. Memenuhi telinga kami berdua. Bagaikan baru saja mendengar sebuah pertanyaan sumbang.

Anko Mitarashi terdiam sejenak, matanya kembali tampak suram.

"Dia hanya tidak tega melihatku hamil tanpa mempunyai suami dan ayah dari anak yang kukandung. Makanya dia menikahiku. Dia mencintaiku. Tetapi –" ucapnya perlahan. Nyaris tak terdengar dengan jelas karena terpapar oleh rasa sedih yang nyata di pendengaranku.

.

.

.

Tetapi?

.

.

.

"Tidak lama lagi kami akan bercerai. Dia meminta berpisah dariku…."

.

.

.

Kenapa? Wajah itu tampak suram, tampak sedih. Hampir sama ketika delapan tahun yang lalu –saat ia menangis dan mengakui bahwa dirinya hamil –olehku.

.

.

.

Kenapa, Anko?

.

.

.

Tangisan itu lagi. Dan aku –tidak meremehkannya lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Derai airmata. Bersama dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang begitu menusuk perasaanku.

"Yamato tidak tahan lagi dengan semua hinaan itu, Kakashi! Ia tidak tahan –terus-menerus mendengar ucapan orang… mereka bilang, ia terlalu bodoh karena harus menjadi ayah dari anak yang sebenarnya adalah putra Kakashi Hatake!"

.

.

.

.

.

"…..."

Maaf. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf.

.

.

.

Dan kali ini, aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari anak ini.

.

.

.

Aku bersedia.

.

.

E N D

A/N:

Oneshot gaje lagi.

Kesemuanya adalah POV Kakashi Hatake.

Wanna review?

Gomen yah jika nggak bagus…. Plakk.

By the way, maaf Kakashi-san, kali ini anda jadi pria bejat –menghamili Mitarashi. Plakk.


End file.
